


Remains of An Age

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets antsy while waiting for a mission, and Nat and Bucky do what they can to keep him entertained.  </p><p>Post Cap2, with spoilers if you haven't seen the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remains of An Age

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by ClassyTragedy on Tumblr. Thanks so much! It's hella porny--unbeta'd, per the norm. Hope you enjoy!

Steve had never been as good as the other two when it came to waiting, patiently, for the right moment to strike.  They’d been in Beirut for half a week and already he was looking ready to lose his mind with impatience as they waited for the opposing forces to move into position.  If the messages that Natasha had intercepted were anything to go off of, the new meeting place had been decided and the conference would conveen within the next seventy-two hours.  That was far longer than he wanted, admittedly.  There was so much more to do, so many more problems to try and fix now that SHIELD was down and he had Bucky back at his side.  Between the three of them he was sure they could piece the world back together in a matter of months, but not if they were being sidetracked and stopped, held up at every turn.  

“It’ll all fall into place,” Natasha had told him that evening when he’d barely kept a scowl from twisting his lips downwards at the news.  She ran her hand over his, lacing their fingers and squeezing.  “Just give it some time.”  

“We don’t have a lot of time.  There’s still other Hydra operatives that need to be taken down--.”

“And if we cut off their head of weapons trading then we’ve got a hell of a start,” Bucky interjected from where he’d been sitting on one of the lumpy chairs of the hotel.  They’d not wanted to attract much attention, and none of them were unfamiliar with crappy lodgings . At least this one had air conditioning, blasted on the lowest temperature setting they could manage without making the ancient system freeze up.  That wasn’t why Steve’s skin blossomed into goosebumps, though, once he caught Bucky and Natasha sneaking a look over at one another.  He’d been happy to hear that Bucky had found some comfort, someone to latch onto and whose company he could enjoy when Hydra had traded him off to the Red Room for training, and the connection that he and Natasha had had was only amplified with Steve there.  They’d gotten around to sharing a bed after Bucky had thought himself ready for it, and it’d only grown from there.  Now, as Bucky stood languidly from his seat and padded over on silent feet, and Natasha tugged him closer to her on the king-sized bed, he wasn’t so sure how he was going to survive this.  His nerves were already a tangled mess of anxiety that kept his stomach tied up in tight knots, and the fire that lit as soon as Natasha’s lids grew hooded and he caught sight of Bucky licking his lips wasn’t doing him any favors.  

“What?” He asked before either of them could say a thing.

“You’re so tense, darling,” Natasha murmured, sitting up on her knees and leaning over to catch his lips with hers, one delicate hand cupping the side of his face.  “Relax, won’t you?”  

“How on earth can I do that?”  He asked once they pulled away from air.  Bucky’s mouth descending on his exposed throat made the necessity for oxygen all the more urgent.  

“You really have to ask that?”  Bucky asked, breath hot against Steve’s skin, and he had the strange sense that they were sharing a look over his shoulder, one he’d seen many a time before they pulled off some ridiculous maneuver that only two masters of their trade could ever think of.  

Sure enough he found himself stripped in no time, laid flat onto his back with Natasha’s slit just above his lips, her fingers toying his nipples, as Bucky’s hot mouth sucked his cock, tongue flicking out to tease the slit before he swallowed him whole.  No easy feat, to Steve’s merit.  His moans mingled with Natasha’s, her hips rolling with every movement of his tongue, turning high pitched and breathy as he sucked on her clit, the bundle of nerves pulsing with every passing second.  Her fingers pinched a little harder on his nipples, and he twitched beneath her ministrations.  Bucky laughed, the sound verberating in his throat and nearly pushing Steve over the edge.  The surprised shout he let out was muffled against Natasha’s skin, but that was all it took and she was slipping off of him with a moan of disappointment.  She’d been so close, her breathing having grown erratic, and it wasn’t long before Bucky pulled off of Steve’s cock as well with a slurp that made Steve’s cock twitch.  There was a shuffle of limbs on the well-worn duvet of the bed before Natasha was laid out between the both of them, Steve sinking into her with a hiss of pleasure as she took Bucky into her mouth, hand massaging his balls as his hands leaned forward to massage her breasts.  They had so much to thank her for, Nat having been the one to initiate the intimacy between them all, had been there as they’d dealt with the aftermath of what the Red Room and Hydra had forced upon Bucky, and helped Steve understand it all, having made peace with her own torment years ago.  She was the glue, the foundation that kept them together and grounded, steady.  As Steve leaned forward to kiss his way up and down her body, thumb working on her clit as he slid in and out of her at a steady rate, he did his best to let her know.  

And if anyone was good at picking up hints from the smallest of gestures, it was Natasha.  

As it was she hummed from her place around Bucky’s cock, and the long-haired man leaned over to tip Steve’s chin up and kiss him, tongue and teeth clashing as they worked at Natasha how she liked best--hard, fast, without mercy as she whimpered and trembled between them.  They broke apart when oxygen became a necessity, and Steve slowed significantly when Bucky pulled himself free from Natasha’s mouth.  She gave a soft mou of disapproval, eyes glazed, but when Steve pulled her up and into his arms she went pliant, soft and blissed out even as her hips swiveled to keep rocketing pleasure through her body.  

“What do you want, Tasha?”  Bucky whispered behind her, and she tipped her head back onto his shoulder as he aligned his cock up with Steve’s.  Steve shivered, steading Natasha and placing his hands on her hips to hold her still as Bucky pressed inside her, inch by inch, slowly working her open.  They’d worked her open similarly not half a day ago, and so with some time and a few whines of desperation from Natasha the pair filled her entirely.  She vibrated between them, face screwed up with pleasure, breathing labored, but when Steve asked her if she was ready to keep going she nodded vigorously.  Bucky was first to move, pulling out inch by agonizing inch, Steve gasping at the friction and heat of it all, before his best friend pushed back in.  They worked out a rhythm of one pushing in and the other out at alternating speeds.  Bucky’s lips fastened onto Natasha’s shoulder, throat, back, even twisted her head to the side so he could thrust his tongue into her mouth and devour her whole, as Steve arched her back ever so slightly so as to lavish attention onto her breasts, taking her nipples in his mouth one by one and sucking until she screamed.  Her body seized around them time and time again, heat and warmth gushing over the pair of them but neither stopping until she went limp between the pair.  She could hardly muster the energy to open her eyes, her voice hoarse as she whispered both of their names, sweat dripping down her body despite the best intentions of the air conditioning.  

Only then did the two men allow themselves to finish, Bucky shouting as he emptied himself into her, Steve following shortly behind, his forehead falling against Natasha’s shoulder as his breathing came out forced and heavy, as though his lungs couldn’t keep up.  His body ached in the best of ways, and he mouthed his way up the soft skin of her neck before resting on her cheek.  On the other side Bucky slowly slipped out of Natasha, making her whine and cling to Steve all the more as the heat of her lover and partner left her, the sweat on her back cooling even as Steve managed to move them beneath the now severely rumpled covers.  

“Feel better?”  She barely managed to ask, cracking an eye and smiling smugly at Steve.  

He laughed, nuzzling against her throat, taking solace in the steady thrum of her heart.  “I ought to be asking you the same thing.”  

“I, for one, am exhausted,” Bucky teased as he stepped back into the room, passing a warm washcloth to Steve, who accepted it gratefully to help wash Natasha’s front off, following each swipe of the cloth with his lips.  He barely muffled his groan as he slid out of her, kissing his way down the smooth planes of her stomach and past her navel.  She whined and shook as he brought his lips to her slit, cleaning her with his tongue and catching her gaze when he looked up at her.  

“If you keep that up for much longer I’m going to demand we go for a second round.”  She murmured.  

He just grinned and nipped at the soft skin of her inner thigh, not moving until she made him.  If they were stuck there for the next few days then there were worse ways to spend the time.  

 

 


End file.
